Reaper Man
by Mangakiller
Summary: The reaper was a man who used chains and many chains as that. Watch as the reaper becomes a power and whoever wields has unlimited power and unparalleled skill. Then why is it used by a farm boy with a crazy ninja uncle and a drunk father.
1. Chapter 1

**JACOB: REAPER**

A boy from a ranch in Texas was busy in the field, plowing the corn fields because his father had gone to a poker game in the city, he was left working his butt of only for it to be wasted in a poker game. Suddenly a large werewolf jumped out of the trees going for a large cow, its eyes staring at it hungrily, its mouth already salivating at the prospect of eating the plump cow. Jacob Lavros was the boy on the farm and using quick thinking drove towards the wolf in an attempt to ram it. The werewolf dodged and snorted, like it was laughing at him, that made him angry so he brought out a machete he used for harvesting. He rushed towards the werewolf in a blind rage attempting to kill it with one blow; the werewolf knocked him aside with its massive paw sending him back and into the tractor and the machete into the air and back into the brittle soil.

The werewolf decided to have a snack before the main course so he stalked Jacob, its teeth bared and rabies filled saliva dripping out of its big cave it calls a mouth. It lunged, its retractable claws out ready to rip him to shreds, he brought his hands up waiting for the pain, it never came, and he opened his eyes and saw the giant wolf man was bind by red chains stretching out of his out stretched hand. He slowly stood, wincing because his back hurt from his collision with the tractor; he held the chains in a tight grip and threw the chain wrapped man away. The wolf man skidded to a halt, and then he bounded forward on his four legs, running at superhuman speed, closing the distance between it and Jacob in seconds.

Jacob tried to create the red chains, but he couldn't create them, the wolf man cut his face with a claw across the eye, sending him across the field, landing roughly across the ground, picking up dust and sand, he stood up albeit shakily. The wolf ran forward again but this time Jacob was ready, he stood there and waited until the wolf was in front of his face then he jumped to the side and hit the dirt with his hands over his head. Behind him was the tractor and the wolf man just hit the engine. The tractor blew up and the wolf was blasted away giving Jacob enough time to compose himself. He noticed that when he first created chains, he was scared, so he had to put himself in that same life-death situation. He got a shovel with a stainless steel end and he walked towards the wolf doubting his idea would succeed, the wolf was down and patches of his fur was burnt and it was motionless. The wolf man suddenly burst from the ground, its huge humanoid claw scraped his ankle causing him to fall to the ground.

He was now in a life-death situation only, nothing happened he was pushed back then he flew back to the explosion site where he nursed his bad ankle. The burnt creature rushed to Jacob, this time slowly, Jacob's eyes turned red and then he went berserk. The wolf ran forward and tried to slash but he wasn't there, then a chain wrapped around his chest and threw him into a tree, another chain pierced his shoulder and pinned into tree. The boy was now in the air, his eyes red and six chains coming out of his back and into the ground. He raised his arm and the chain attached dragged the wolf up the tree, splitting the tree in half, the wolf howled in pain and grasped its injured shoulder in desperation to try and break free from the chain spear end lodged in its shoulder. Jacob smirked and said "You're not going anywhere" sadistically, the wolf man whimpered, chains wrapped around his fist creating knuckle dusters, he drew his hand back then the wolf man flew towards him. He threw a right punch, then a left hook, for the finishing blow he kicked it in the side then used its momentum to throw it through six consecutive trees then cracked the seventh one.

The wolf turned back into a man. He was at least 6'3 and was Caucasian, he would have had perfect teeth if he had not broken two of them, and he had a hole in his right shoulder and was unconscious. He fell down exhausted, the chains and knuckle dusters dissipating under him, he felt like he was burnt, cooled then burnt again, then he fell unconscious.

White light shone on Jacob's face as he was rushed to the hospital, a breathing mask on his mouth and nose, he had a drip in his arm and that was all he could see before he went unconscious again.

When he was fully conscious, he couldn't see out of his left eye so he was partially off balance, he managed to sit up and found his father, with blood shot eyes waiting for signs of movement, he had obviously had not been sleeping and was ready to collapse. "I see you are awake" a new voice had said, it turned out to be the doctor in charge of him "You are free to go after we run a few tests to make sure you're fine". He nodded and so did his father, eyes still on Jacob, after the man left, his father continued to look at him prolonging the awkward silence, soon Jacob started to feel uncomfortable and then restless, he could feel his eyes boring into his soul, then he snapped.

"What do you want" he said quietly not wanting to disturb the peace of the hospital, "I want to know how you got that eye" he replied annoyed at the question. He had not thought of a cover up story so he started to make one on the fly, "I fell under the tract…." He never got to finish " Cut the crap Jacob, how did you really get the eye" he almost shouted. There was no hiding it now so he told his father the whole story from the wolf man to his powers. "Oh no, it has begun" he mumbled to himself, "What's hap…." "Nothing" he replied hastily. "Listen I will train in our family power, it is called reaper chains" he held out his palm and a six multicolored chains sprouts from his arm. There was a grey, green, yellow, red, white and black, Jacob was awed, he thought he was the only one but it was genetic and even his old drunk father had it. "Each chain has a special power, the grey has the power to ghost through anything until you want it to stop, green makes the chain very fast allowing you to bind people before they know it, yellow allows you to send currents into the chains and to another body, red is an unbreakable chain and is the first chain to unlock, white has the power to remove powers as long as you touch them and black" he paused, his hair shadowing his eyes, "allows you to suck the life force of anybody no matter who they are".

This scared him, to be able to kill without touching a person. "But it also makes you go mad", this was ominous and dark, the doctor came back to take Jacob for his tests while his father waited for him in the lobby, ready to take him home.

NEXT DAY

The family of two were currently eating breakfast of bacon, sausage and fresh eggs, they had whole wheat bread toasted and a cup of freshly squeezed apple juice. "Jacob, it is time to start your training" shouted his father from outside. He was ready for whatever his dad had to throw at him. "Now, give me twenty pushups, sit-ups and pull ups then twenty chains coming from every part of your body". Jacob's jaw dropped, his dad was a slave driver

3 YEARS LATER

A boy wearing a loose black v-neck shirt and a black sweater with a hood with black baggy joggers with tape wrapped around his ankles, he had black toms footwear designed for light stepping. He was walking on a roof then started to jog then broke into a full blown sprint, he jumped off a building, diving into the tarmac below then raised his arms and a chain burst out allowing him to swing onto the roof beside him.

He vaulted a vent opening then landed on a gargoyle facing a bank being robbed, he grinned at the prospect of being discovered and recruited by any hero organization or even criminal. He jumped and did a perfect front flip, over three years he had developed a toned but lanky figure, he had a flexible bone structure and had discovered three other chains and each time, he went to the hospital for it. He flipped and shot two chains to two buildings allowing him to ease down like a trampoline. The bank robbery was simple five guys, all armed, with weapons ranging from shotguns to semi-automatic SMGs, he blocked the first bullet then monkey vaulted a man with the shotgun and double kicked the man with an SMG in the chest sending him backwards, he pushed off and held the shoulders of the man he vaulted over and stabbed two Y chains into the man's shoulder blades then electrocuting him sending him unconscious.

He back flipped over a man kicking him in the back of his knee, sending him to his knees then with a chop to the neck unconsciousness. He sent two G chains after the fleeing two men and smashed them into a lamp post knocking them out, he found rope and called the police to this location, the driver was now afraid and left with the money they had loaded for him. Jacob glanced and saw the lorry driving away so he shot a chain then he was pulled up and he was on a roof. He started to follow the truck, he ran from rooftop to rooftop, jumping gaps, leaping over obstacles, keeping his one good eye on the truck. The lorry was in a traffic jam, so he landed on a roof close to it and used his GY chains to pull the money from the boot, he watched the driver go away and wished he could see his face when he finds out he hasn't got any money at all.

He swung back to the bank and dropped the money off then he swung to a roof and watched. A figure loomed over him with a stick, about to electrocute him, when he pushed the edge of the roof and slid under his legs, then back flipping into a fighting stance. The man rushed forward slashing his sticks, Jacob jumped out of the way and side flipped out of the man's reach but not his. As he landed, he shot two R chains breaking his sticks in half, the man rushed forward dodging the chains, he went for hand to hand combat and Jacob gladly obliged. Jacob threw a right hook then switched it for a left whip kick, the man fell for the feint and tried to block the right hook but instead he got a kick that knocked the breath out of him. He flipped and righted himself, he rushed at Jacob, he gave a sweep kick but Jacob flipped out of the way but the man, using large amounts of creativity, gave a head butt that sent Jacob spiraling horizontally backwards. Jacob sent G chains after him but the man expecting that broke it, he used that as a distraction and charged the man with a flurry of punches and kicks but the man anticipated all of it and kept dodging until Jacob punched forward and he caught it.

Jacob smirked and said " Night, Night" and a yellow chain wrapped around the man's arm then electrocuting him into blissful unconsciousness. He stood back only for the person in front of him disappear and everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob woke up in a room of solid granite and he could tell from the rock lines which he studied in school, the room had one window and the thick bars didn't let anything in except the humid and oxygen scarce air. The room was not too big or too small to feel cramped; he lay on a soft memory foam mattress that shaped every nook and cranny on his frame, the steel frame on the bed could not be felt and each time he moved. He moved to a sitting position, the bed squeaking at the slightest movement, and he scanned the dull, grey room. The room was furnished with a foot stool that carried a glass of clear water with a jug near it, and he downed the glass in a gulp, his parched throat greedily drank the water.

He was in his boxers and he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on the footstool near the jug of water. The room had two metal and bullet proof doors and one had a sign saying bathroom. He walked into the bathroom to get refreshed, he had a pure cold bath that kept his senses aware and his body awake, he put on the clothes laid down for him and the clothes were pretty simple. It was a red V-neck tee with black skinny jeans and black loafers, he walked out of the door and into the corridor only lit by torches, and he walked cautiously, taking every step slowly, watching for traps and people. He soon bumped into some women dressed in maid outfits carrying plates of food along his direction; he decided to follow and then arrived at a grand dining hall. The room was covered in massive and famous paintings and olden furniture ranging from velvet chairs with old Oakwood coffee tables, then on the other side was a massive buffet of food and the maids were still bringing more. He was then joined by a Caucasian man with grey black hair, he guessed that he was the master of this place from the way the staff addressed him, he had a hair cut which had hair near his ears and his hair receded slightly from the front but he also had a Chinese moustache that reached upper lip. (Guess who) And the man was wearing armor and a green cloak with a sword attached to his hip resting tightly. "I am Ra's al Ghul and I welcome you to my castle" the newly pronounced Ra's al Ghul said in a slightly American accent. Jacob said nothing, minding his mouth, "Would you like anything" pointing to the giant food table, and finally he nodded and stood up walking towards the table watching him carefully, making sure this wasn't a test. "Go on" he reassured, and Jacob relaxed eating all that he could in the shortest amount of time, he finished his meal and almost all of the food was gone and into his stuffed stomach. "You see Jacob" Ra's al Ghul started until he jumped in "How do you know my name" he demanded "I know your name because I have been watching you and I admire your skill and power" he replied while rubbing his hands together. "I watched you fight one of my ninjas on the rooftop and I must say your creativity is quite… interesting" Ra's al Ghul said. "I am offering you a job to work under me and make sure the world stops the destruction of the beauty of the natural world" he exclaimed. Jacob had nothing to say because he had a good cause or so he thought but his aura screamed for him not to be trusted. "I do not accept" Jacob said monotonously "You see boy, you don't have a choice" said the elderly man, he was unceremoniously dragged away and into a dojo like room. He stood up and was told to change into a full black body suit, and soon he was met by a towering hulk of a man, the most noticeable thing about him was the two gold rings in his ears. Ra's al Ghul called from a spectator seat "His name is Ubu and he is my right hand man and he will be your combat trainer". The man walked over to the weapons' rack then picked out a pair of four bladed falcon claws, then Jacob went to the weapons' rack and picked out one long Katana and held the sheath in his hand. 'I don't know how to use it but it seems the most practical" he thought to himself 'I guess if I swing this around I might get a hit'. He ran forward at surprising speed and brought the sword out of the sheath and slashed downwards but was blocked by a falcon claw, but he saw another claw coming for his mid-section and jumped away. Ubu ran forward and slashed in an X motion, almost cutting his head off, but he dodged by leaning back and using his back foot, he delivered a scissors kick to the big man's chin sending him staggering back and him onto the floor. He rolled away from the man and into a stance. Ubu slashed at his face but he rolled to the right and out of harm's way or so he thought, using incredible flexibility not seen in big men like him, he twisted his body and mule kicked Jacob in the head sending him skidding across the floor, his head bleeding. He slowed down and closed his eyes from the pain, when he opened them, he saw Ubu charging towards him intending on impaling him on his claws. He rolled to the left and allowed him to lodge his claws in the dojo wall; he flipped to his feet and readied his blade. Ubu finally removed his claws and ran at Jacob again but this time he parried each claw with his sword, until Ubu spotted a sloppy slash, found an opening and slashed his chest making him cry out in pain, then he kicked Jacob in the same wound sending him into the wall. His chest was bleeding and bruised, but he stood up and rushed again and abandoned his sword, he went for a sweeping kick and missed because the leg was raised but that was what he was expecting and brought his hands in front of him and pushed off, double kicking him in the chest. He landed on him and continued a barrage of punches to the face until Ubu head butted him causing him to get off him allowing himself push off his back and kicked Jacob in the face sending blood flying all over his face because his nose was broken. He jumped on him and sent multiple stabs towards his face but all missed because Jacob was dodging, not wanting to get hit by any one of those claws. Jacob pushed of the wall and rolled back away from the hold, he was rushed by Ubu again then he dodged a strike form the blades and jumped over another, then he decided to make his move and landed a right whip kick in the chink in Ubu's defense, his stomach. He continued with a rising knee then jumped over the man using his shoulders as a vault then he kicked him in the back sending him into the wall and knocking him out. He heard clapping and he looked up at the spectator's box and saw Ra's al Ghul on his feet, clapping rhythmically, "Excellent, pure genius, I am glad you said yes because you will make a fine addition to my cause" he praised. He walked away while Jacob fell to the ground unconscious.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

15 year-old Jacob was standing in a courtyard, in the middle of twenty ninjas, his eyes closed, and his breathing even. Suddenly a ninja attacked and slashed at him, but he ducked low and swept the ninja off his feet and palmed the person in the stomach knocking him out. He jumped over a side slash and smashed his heel into the man's temple sending him down for the count, he sidestepped a downwards slash and delivered a punishing knee to the man's nose knocking him out. He kicked a ninja in stomach before he could complete his slash and he then hooked him into another person. He held a blade between his palms and in a show of strength he twisted his clapped palm sending the owner into another, he stabbed the blade into the ground and waited for the next opponent. He dodged a thrust and kicked the man in the midsection causing him to double over in pain then he palmed his face and held it in place then face slammed him into the ground knocking him out. He ran at the nearest person and palmed his stomach and round house kicked his face knocking him out but also knocking over another ninja. He ran forward then slid under a ninja's open legs, he pushed off and double kicked the ninja in the face, breaking his nose, and serving as a springboard as he jumped in front of the man behind him and jabbed his throat making him choke as he palmed the man in the chin causing him to bite his tongue the he completed the combo with an elbow to the face knocking him out. He ran at the final 8 with an all knowing smirk and he jabbed the first ninja in the throat and slid behind him and knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck. He kicked the man in front of him in the face sending him into another, the last five jumped into the air. He also jumped into the air, so he kicked the first then pushed off and punched the second, he jumped off the second and round housed the last three in one motion. While all off the ninjas in the air landed in a crumpled heap, Jacob was still twirling while he landed in the same spot from when he started. He heard clapping and soon Ra's al Ghul walked out of the shadows after he landed, "Wonderful, your technique and your grace is impeccable" he praised "But that is not why I am here, you have a mission" he handed a file to him "Argentina, huh, mission accepted" Jacob said as he walked away from the field to get his gear

**ARGENTINA**

Jacob was currently in a plane, his friend owned, flying at 20,000 feet and he was getting ready to jump "We are at 20,000 feet, you should land in the woods and I'll meet you on the ground in like an hour so good luck dude and have fun" the pilot said and he nodded and dived back first out of the plane, he dived for about 15,000 feet before he opened the parachute and he gently floated down into the cover of the trees. He unstrapped his parachute and made his way towards the mansion; his target was an oil magnate and was drilling in the Atlantic Ocean which made Ra's al Ghul angry. He climbed a tree and saw the mansion, it was more like a castle than a mansion, and the outer walls had two men along the path and snipers around the paths. He shot a **Grey Chain **into a wall not making a sound because the chain had already entered before it stuck, he was pulled up by it and was now in a sniper booth, he stalked the occupied sniper and hit the back of his knee causing him to kneel and after a quick chop to the neck, he was out for the count. He jumped out of the booth and back into the trees, and he shot another chain to another sniper booth but he made a different approach. He positioned himself and shot another chain making a slingshot that boosted him into the booth legs first, hitting the man in a boosted double kick that broke his brain stem killing him instantly. He flipped backwards and landed in a crouch scanning the room. He jumped out of the booth and flipped out of the space and landed on a tree branch, then he jumped over to the next sniper booth and came in through the roof and swung in kicking his face in the process then he proceeded to punch the man until he was out cold then he jumped out again and finished off the last sniper. He vaulted the booth wall and landed on the walk way then he sprinted and kicked the guard in the neck knocking him out, he ran forward again and jumped in the air then he unsheathed his sword and sliced the man through the middle before he knew it. He shot a chain and it wrapped around the sniper and Jacob pulled backwards pulling the man into the air then Jacob ran on the wall for about two seconds then pushed off and over the flying man then he brought his sword down impaling him.

Jacob shot a chain and he pulled himself up and unto the sniper booth, surveying the compound, the window of the target's room was a clear shot and he went for it. He jumped down and chopped off a man's head then he jumped high in the air and slashed downwards and cut a man's right side from his left leaving no room to scream. He swung to the other side of the wall via the sniper booth and double kicked a man in the chest sending him right over the edge; he carefully stalked the other and stabbed a **Grey Chain **through his heart making no sound and no wound. He caught the man as he was falling, laying him on the ground, then he closed the dead man's eyes as respect for the dead, he took care of the last to guards on the wall with two quick chops to the neck and positioned himself from the assassination and shot a **Grey Chain **at supersonic speed. It was over in a second as the chain pierced the magnates' brain, leaving no wound and no blood and no sound. But the head guard was patrolling the walls and saw everyone either dead or unconscious with a person in all black shooting a chain into the boss's window. Suddenly Jacob heard the alarm sound and a guard behind him about to slice him in half, Jacob rolled out of the way, then he jumped back and entered a stance called the **Dance of Death **which consisted of spinning and it is used for people that have fast reflexes. His right arm was in front with his left hand in a fist at his side, his legs were spaced apart but he was on the balls of his feet allowing quick movement. The guard rushed forward and sent a right slash but his arm was re directed and soon Jacob was facing backwards with his elbow drawn forward. The strike hit, the man doubled over in pain, Jacob jumped away then motioned for him to come. The guard ran again and went for a right hook but Jacob had ducked under it and swept the man off his feet then using his momentum, he connected a flying roundhouse kick to the man's solar plexus. The man slowly stood up and suddenly brought out a syringe and injected himself with it, the effects were instantaneous as he grew big and buff, the man was now towering at 7'10. The beast-man jumped in the air and hammer fisted the ground he stood on, creating a shockwave, Jacob jumped unto the booth wall and stuck himself there with his chains, he moved out of the way as the beast came barreling towards him in a blind rage. The booth wall was destroyed with the force of the hit, as Jacob flipped backwards and waited, the beast came at him at surprising speed then Jacob ducked low avoiding a punch that would've taken his head off his shoulders. Jacob rolled and stood back up in his stance, the beast ran, and he ran two and slid on his knees under the monster's punch, he jumped back dodging a punch that created a crater on the floor. Jacob jumped into the air and landed on the behemoths face in a double spear kick then Jacob pushed back and unto the ground. Jacob touched the ground and said **Red Chains: Tower of Babel** and numerous red chains burst from the ground, wrapping around the behemoth in a spire like way. Jacob wall ran and pushed off making his way to the top of the monster, he then called out **Red Chains: Lightning Strike **and multiple chains burst from his hands and impaled the behemoth in multiple places and also pinning it to the ground. He landed on the monster and stabbed two green chains into its eye sockets then jumped back making the chain longer and he shouted **Green Chains: Explosion **and the chain was disconnected as it exploded with the monster's head destroyed in a grotesque way. Jacob walked away from the scene waiting for his pick up at the end of the forest.

**NEXT DAY **

The Young Justice crew arrived on the crime scene in the castle like structure, "Who could have done this" said Robin in a disgusted way as he viewed the dead bodies. "I don't know, but he was deadly" replied Kid Flash in shock. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green for a second then she sighed "I checked the minds of the unconscious guards, nothing" "It seems the target was oil magnate Roland Sirocco, CEO of Sirocco Oils" said Aqualad in a monotonous voice examining the dead man in the bed. "Wait, I got something" exclaimed Miss Martian, her eyes full of concentration "I'm sending you the video now". The team all saw the video of a man in full black pummeling a sniper "Wait" said Robin "Zoom in on his forehead" " League of Assassins" gritted Superboy as he punched the wall creating a hole. The image they were all seeing was a three tomoe mark on a metal plate

**LEAGUE OF ASSASSIN'S HIDEOUT**

The League of Assassins member was now half way around the world in a high mountaintop, "Good work on your mission, "I just read the news and your target had no wounds" praised Ra's al Ghul not looking up from his book as Jacob came in. "Thank you, but somebody told me that I have another mission and I am here to collect it" Fifteen year-old Jacob said in a voice far deeper than his own. "I see the voice toner is working perfectly" said Ra's al Ghul. "Here is your mission, It is in Gotham so watch out for the Detective and his sidekick" as he handed Jacob the mission file. Jacob quickly glanced through the sheets of paper and his eyes widened "No way, I'm taking out Dr Crane, I thought he was one of our major suppliers of the fear gas" exclaimed Jacob. "I thought so to but it seems he has turned himself over and plans to sell us out and remember what we do with traitors" said Ra's al Ghul in a sing-song voice. Jacob grimaced at the thought

**Flashback**

The household was in panic, the place had been breached by rebelling ninjas and now the mountaintop was under siege. Fourteen year-old Jacob cut through a crowd of ninjas bobbing, weaving and slashing, he slid low and spun on his pivot foot then pushed off scoring a, maximum damage, rising spinning kick to the jaws of his opponent breaking it, drawing blood and knocking him out. He blocked a bullet with his chains and sent three at the gun wielding ninja, knocking the man's gun out of his hands and smacking him away. He ran towards the middle to find Ra's al Ghul only to see him taking on 10 ninjas at a time, with cat like agility Jacob bounded forward and jabbed a man's throat choking him, then he swept his legs and double kicked him in the solar plexus sending him into another. He jumped high into the air and started to spin like a top, he descended and when he touched the ground he brought out his chains and whispered **Red Chain: Saw **and like a saw he separated the remaining ninja's bodies from their heads in one quick motion. Ra's al Ghul nodded in recognition and shouted to him "The leader is in that tank, bring him to me" and Ra's al Ghul ran off into the warring crowd. Jacob rushed off and jumped on people's heads getting to the tank as fast as possible. He jumped on the tank and crawled to the opening hole then he pierced it with his red chain and pierced the guard ready to blast his head off. In one quick motion the guard and the entrance cover were flying away, he jumped in and sent a yellow chain at his target wrapping around him and electrocuting him. 'Why would you do this Rick, why' he thought when he saw the face of the rebel leader. He landed on the floor and sprinted towards the main assembly area with the Rick hog tied with yellow chains, sending a knock out current any time he woke up.

He made his way to the main assembly area were Ra's al Ghul was fighting a horde of rebel ninjas, Jacob jumped on the stage and set Rick down, then he jumped in the air and brought out two chains from his palm. He started to frontal roll in the air then he whispered **Red Chain: Buzz Saw **and true to the name he shredded anyone he came in contact with. Soon he had shredded everyone in the arena and the area was clear except blood and body parts, he dropped the unconscious man on the stage, with Ra's al Ghul beside him waiting for the rest of the crowd. The arena was filled with rebels and loyal ninjas alike, looking for their leader or trying to kill the leader, "All rebel ninjas, you have made a terrible choice, your leader Rick Mejia is here and is about to be executed by me" screamed Ra's al Ghul with a devious smirk on his face. Jacob put Ricks' head forward while Ra's al Ghul brandished his sword, then in one quick motion the head of Rick Mejia was sent rolling on the floor in a grotesque manner. "All who have betrayed me swear allegiance or suffer the same fate as your leader" screamed Ra's al Ghul, with a look daring anyone to challenge him, the rebel ninjas lay down their swords in a show of surrender. "Good, now we have much rebuilding to do and the rebels will do the work while my loyal ninjas and I will have celebratory feast" said Ra's al Ghul again while walking away motioning for Jacob to come

**Flashback End**

Jacob shook at the thought of that event in his time here, "Well, the mission is waiting, you leave at 0400 hours" said Ra's al Ghul.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Jacob ran through Gotham city with practiced ease, he jumped on buildings and avoided obstacles with spectacular grace and speed. He reached his destination which was an old apartment building that was abandoned and on the verge of collapsing, the perfect hiding spot for a rat like Crane. 'I have to be careful because it seems like Batman and his sidekick Robin the Boy Wonder, are protecting Crane' he thought to himself as he reached the roof of the building. He crouched down in a stalk, scanning the rooftop for traps and life of any kind; he walked towards the service stairs that led to the last floor of the building. Suddenly his danger sense screamed for him to dodge and he rolled right and barely missed the staff that would have caught him in the back of his head. He flipped to his feet and saw clearly his attacker which was Robin, the Boy Wonder, Robin ran forward and swung his staff in a downwards arc but Jacob spun to the left then using his momentum, he backhanded Robin in the back with a closed fist. The boy wonder ducked forward, barely missing the fist, and stretched his right leg for a sweep kick almost sending Jacob to the ground but he flipped back at the right moment not making a sound as he landed. "Who are you and why are you after Crane" demanded Robin with his staff at the ready, Jacob said nothing, "Nothing, guess I have to beat it out of you" exclaimed Robin again, rushing at Jacob, he spun his staff then jumped in the air intending on giving Jacob a rather large concussion. Jacob remained impassive as the staff rocketed towards him, at the last moment he re directed the staff sending it into the concrete floor, Robin in a show of flexibility, swung around for a maximum damage, spinning double kick to the temple but Jacob ducked and swept the staff base, making Robin fall to the ground. Robin rolled away and threw three batarangs but Jacob ducked and rolled and got up just in time to catch the last batarang and throw it back, Robin dodged the batarang and ran forward with his staff twirling over his head then brought it down in an arc almost catching Jacobs' shoulder then he stabbed his staff multiple times at Jacob but Jacob deflected or dodged his attacks. Jacob thought to himself 'I've had my fun but its time I end this, Goodbye Boy Wonder' and yanked the staff out of Robin's hands sending him stumbling forward, then he kneed Robin in the stomach knocking the breath out of him, he jabbed Robin's already abused stomach then landed a whip kick that sent him flying into the service stairs door. Robin was in a daze as he was backed against the wooden door of the service stairs, he opened his eyes and saw Jacob running towards him, Jacob ran forward with his arm stretched out then he punched forward with a chain enhanced jab to the stomach of Robin, knocking him unconscious and sending him into the building with a shower of wood. Jacob landed lightly and cautiously looked around for the Batman, 'I can't even begin to think I'm on the level of Batman' he thought to himself as he walked around the halls looking for the room that Dr Crane aka Scarecrow was staying in. He finally found the door and carefully opened it without a sound; Crane was sleeping on the rotten wood bed that was on the verge of breaking, he brought out a **Grey Chain **and was about to pierce his heart until he felt someone grab his head and throw him out of the window. He fell through the air quickly although he caught the man who threw him out which was Batman himself, he shot his chains and swung across the building, then he swung back and let go swooshing through the air and right into the same room he came out from. He twisted his body and dodged Batman then went to stab Crane but he was kicked into the wall by Batman, he jumped out of the wall barely avoiding a right hook that would have given him a rather large headache. "Were you sent by Ra's?" asked Batman, Jacob rolled on the ground and blocked a strong straight punch that still sent him flying, Jacob brandished his sword and ran at Batman then he slid under his legs and jumped into the air and stab Crane but he was caught by the legs and thrown straight into another room. Jacob dodged a punch from Batman and tried to retaliate with a heel kick but Batman had already punched him in the stomach. Jacob rolled back then threw two shuriken at Batman but he countered with his Batarangs, which served as a distraction because Jacob already was sprinting towards Crane, he almost made it when another person knocked him away which was soon discovered as Robin who had woken up. "Ugh" Jacob moaned as he fell out of the building for the second time of the night, his left ribs throbbing, he managed to shoot a chain and he swung away with Batman and Robin hot on his tail. He landed on a roof with a roll, sprinting immediately, ignoring the bad pain in his side, he slid under a vent opening and jumped a gap, Jacob ran fast but Batman and Robin were within range of catching him 'I have to slow them down' he thought to himself. He picked up two shuriken and on the next gap he turned while jumping and threw them in a fast pace, then he rolled backwards then twisted his throbbing side with much effort and continued to run away. Meanwhile Robin and Batman had dodged the shuriken but had slowed down enough for Jacob to get away, "He got away" said Batman but Robin was about to go again but Batman grabbed his shoulder "Let it go, we have a trap to set" said Batman and him and Robin walked away

**LEAGUE OF ASSASSIN'S HIDEOUT**

"You failed me" *SLAP* "You failed me" *SLAP* "YOU FAILED ME!" *SLAP* Ra's al Ghul was slapping Jacob as he was held by two other ninjas "I am disappointed that you allowed yourself to fall for some trick like that" screamed Ra's al Ghul as he continued to slap Jacob until there was blood coming out of his mouth and his face was purple with bruises "You have an opportunity to redeem yourself, it seems Crane is flying to Mount Justice for the confession, under the protection of the Young Justice team, do not let him talk" gritted Ra's angrily, of course he knew it was a trap but, in his rage, he was willing to let Jacob die trying. "Get this trash out of here" screamed Ra's al Ghul.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Jacob stood on a boat ready to dive in; he was equipped with a scuba tank with flippers and a black camouflage suit because he expected Aqualad to be in these waters. He jumped down and quickly began to swim in the direction of the Mount Justice, he spotted the red and black suit of Aqualad and his suit quickly changed color, like a shuttle fish, and he blended in with the coral below him. He watched as Aqualad swam back entering using a hatch that opened immediately he was there, he swam swiftly swam after Aqualad and barely entered the hatch before it closed. He surfaced but not until Aqualad was out of the room, he ditched his diving gear and hid it behind a rock in an effort to keep it safe, not knowing he was being watched by Miss Martian that was invisible and sending a feed to each of the members of the Young Justice team. He shot two **Grey Chains **into the ceiling, crawling like a spider into the main meeting area where Dr. Crane was seated; he dropped down and slid behind a chair avoiding a camera that swung his way. Jacob then ran at the right time and jumped in the air, brandishing his sword about to impale Crane on his sword until a huge force hit him in his ribs sending him through the wall and into what he figured was the training area and he rolled back smashing into the other wall creating a crack. Jacob jumped out of the wall avoiding another punch from Superboy, then he back flipped dodging a mace smash from Aqualad, Jacob looked at his opponents and figured he couldn't beat them with just hand-to-hand combat 'I have to go all out' he thought while **Red Chains **started to come out of his hands slowly. Superboy rushed at Jacob with surprising speed and his hand rushed forward for a right punch but a **Red Chain **wrapped around it then he flipped Superboy over his head sending him tumbling back. He ducked under a sword slash from Aqualad then he then delivered a sweep kick to Aqualad and quickly stood up then threw Aqualad away. His chains wrapped around his hands as he waited for any of his opponents to come again. He ducked under a super punch and connected an uppercut to Superboy's gut, and then he landed another to the chin sending him upwards, he finished with a devastating punch that knocked the breath out of him and sent him flying. He kicked Aqualad in the face then sent another catching him in the jaws as Jacob back flipped knocking him back, then Jacob flew back as he felt multiple fists land in his face, jaw and gut respectively. The blur that hit him became recognizable as Kid Flash in his red and yellow jumpsuit, Jacob coughed as he fell out of the hole in the wall that he created. He looked at his opponents and noticed the whole team was there: Miss Martian floating in the air, flickering in between visibility and invisibility, Artermis with her bow drawn back, ready to shoot, Kid Flash in a running stance, Superboy, his hands up, Aqualad, his hilts turning into swords and Robin, with his staff at the ready. Robin rushed first swinging his staff sideways, Jacob ducked and swept Robin of his feet then he horse kicked him sending him up and he was about to finish his combo until Robin floated away. He fell straight into Superboy's fist which sent him flying back when Kid Flash appeared beside him and sent multiple punches into his mid section. He flew into Artermis, who had notched an arrow and fired, it was an explosive arrow which blew his shirt open and sent him towards Aqualad who mace smashed him into the ground. The team crowded around the unmoving body of Jacob, "Is he dead" said Kid Flash while poking him with a stick which magically appeared from nowhere, suddenly a white pillar exploded from Jacob and blew everyone back, Jacob stood up and hunched, massive white chains exploding from his back and impaling multiple place in the Mountain. Jacob looked up, his eyes white and filled with power. **"I will not be defeated here!" **he screamed making another shockwave that blew everyone back again. He sped at Robin with unnatural speed coming up in face in the blink of an eye. **"You, I will kill you first then I will go for your friends" **as a chain sprout from his hand and slowly made his way towards Robin's chest, it was about to go straight into his heart until he was punched backwards by Superboy, he rebounded because his chains were holding him like a bungee cord so he hit back with an even greater force. Superboy flew back into the wall and cracked it, Jacob chains disappeared as he gently touched the ground his eyes were still white as he hunched and stood with his legs apart and his hands sagging. He was rushed by Aqualad who swung his water mace in a downward arc attempting to smash him but Jacob slid to the side without looking up, he jumped over Kid Flash's charge and spun away from Artermis's volley of arrows. He landed and looked up in a crazed and mad way then he said **"My turn" **and he disappeared, Jacob re appeared in the air and shot **White Chains **at Kid Flash who was running in and out of the chains until he got wrapped by one that stood in his path and suddenly he couldn't run again. "Guys, a little help, my powers are gone" he panicked as he was raised, with his legs kicking, into the air, Aqualad jumped into the air, towards the dangling Kid Flash, he turned his hilts into hammers and with a cry of exertion he broke the chains allowing Kid Flash to land and speed off. Jacob looked around examining his opponents he looked at Superboy then a sign popped up in his eyes **Genetic, cannot neutralize **then he looked at Kid Flash and it said **Non-genetic, can neutralize **and white chains shot after Kid Flash. Kid Flash dodged and weaved the chains stabbing at him and attempting to wrap him up, meanwhile the rest of the team fought a Berserk Jacob attempting to kill them, **"Stay still so I can kill you" **he shouted, he span sending White, yellow and green chains at them creating a harpoon of electrocuting, exploding chains. The harpoon destroyed the ground the team was standing on and sent them into the air, and then Jacob shouted **"Die" Red Chains: Fist** then a multitude of red chains formed into one humongous fist about to flatten the team until his ears bled and he was blown away by a sonic attack from Black Canary who just entered the Mountain. Jacob slowly stood up, his clothes in tatters from the attack, he ran at Black Canary in a craze, swiping up with his chain enhanced fist which she dodged, albeit barely, by stepping back then she spun on her back foot then went low. She connected the sweep kick with his shin sending him to the ground; she then jumped into the air and screamed sending him even more into the concrete floor. Black Canary jumped back then waited for her opponent to come, Jacob stood up then rushed at her and he was about to strike until a water hammer came in contact with his head causing him to spiral to the left. He was soon met by Superboy's fist which sent him flying straight into Kid Flash who disappeared then re appeared in front of him connecting multiple combos in the space of a few seconds. Kid Flash finally kicked him away towards Miss Martian who raised him into the air high enough to become a target for Artermis who shot five arrows, all explosive, at him. The female Martian let go fast enough for the arrows to explode and send Jacob back and into Robin who landed a combo with his staff then smashed him into the ground. Then the whole team plus Black Canary and descended on him with each of their powers or skills fired at him pummeling him into the already scarred ground. Jacob screamed as a white pillar shot into the skies and grazed the Watch tower, "What's happening down there" whispered Batman, meanwhile Jacob's pillar suddenly started to become black then it finally disappeared then Jacob started to float. Then Jacob let out an ear splitting scream and pit black chains burst from his back with blood running off of them in a grotesque way, the chains had bone dagger tips on it. He screamed like a banshee and another lot of pure white chains burst from his back, he screamed four more times and each time the four other chains burst out until the whole Mount Justice was impaled in multiple place with multicolored chains. Jacob's chains disappeared and he started to run out of the headquarters until an invisible force held him in place only to see Miss Martian her hands up and her eyes glowing green, "I can't hold him, attack" and with that the whole team jumped or ran at Jacob. Kid Flash got there first obviously, and punched his face, kicked his jaw and shoulder barged him sending him flying although it had only happened in the space of a few seconds. Superboy reached him next and jumped into the air with Aqualad in his arms, and then he spun around sending Aqualad cutting through the air at phenomenal speed towards an airborne Jacob with his hammers drawn back. He smashed Jacob into the ground sending up dust and debris, Superboy landed and so did the rest of the team, the group walked towards the large crater where Jacob was holding Aqualad by the throat "Get him" Aqualad managed to wheeze out as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Kid Flash ran at Jacob and punched him in the gut only to find out he hit Aqualad with Jacob behind him, then ninja smirked then his eyes glowed red as he kicked Aqualad and Kid Flash with a fast right kick with enough force to send them through a wall. Jacob's eyes turned green as he ran to Artermis, sweeping her legs then he caught her in the gut with a rising knee then a devastating front flip axe kick that sent her into the ground. Jacob's eyes flashed grey as a punch speeding towards him went through him in a show of density shifting, he then walked through Superboy and a red color crossed his eyes as he spun back for a giant right back hand to Superboy's temple sending him skidding and skipping into a wall. He dodged an arrow and then his eyes turned yellow as he sped towards Miss Martian, he grabbed her arms and a current surged through his body, into his arms, and over to Miss Martian's body, overloading her nervous system making her go limp. His eyes turned green again as he ran to Robin and connected a catastrophic right heel kick to the side of his head sending him to the ground. He hunched and then sped towards Artermis until someone intercepted him which was Black Canary who had been watching in shadows, looking amazement at the whole team being beaten so easily, she entered her stance an rushed forward not giving him time to attack. She started her combo with a right palm thrust to his face, but it was dodged by Jacob ducking, then she followed up with a left knee to the face sending him spiraling upwards, but that was short lived as Jacob managed to land a kick as he was sent back. Jacob skidded across the ground, then he managed to back flip to a standing position, Black Canary then shouted out, ripping the ground under it the sonic scream tore towards Jacob at... well supersonic speed. Jacob had no time to dodge as the sound wave propelled him right into a wall. The berserk boy had no time to recoup because the Leaguer had already been racing towards him landing another right hook then a leg sweep and finally a powerful standing axe kick, "Quickly, sedate him" screamed Black Canary. Artermis quickly shot an arrow, full of very strong knockout gas preventing him from waking up until about two days, "I'm glad that's over, so how do we clean up this mess huh" said the Leaguer to the young protégé.

As the two heroines looked around the mess created by the battle between a 15 year old ninja and the entire Young Justice team, the League of Assassins leader was fuming in a chair in his compound high in the mountains, "He was what!" screamed the temperamental ninja, "I can't believe I had so much faith in that boy" he said as he got up from his olden day chair which made a creaking sound, the man was now fuming, knowing that one of his top lieutenants had been captured by the Young Justice team. "I trained him personally to counter each of the Young Justice members but he wasn't prepared for a Leaguer and one such as Black Canary with her excellent prowess in close combat", he commented to himself as he walked down a hall, the corridor was dull and none of the ninjas dare talk or even talk to him unless they wanted to lose an eye or even worse your life. He arrived at his destination which was a white paper dojo door, with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and when he opened the door he saw that the occupant was busying pounding away at a man in front of him burying fist after fist into the man's gut, face and throat respectively. "Ra's, what do I owe this delightful surprise or do I have another mission" said the man "Whichever comes first, Wolfsbane" he replied with much disgust that he had to call on this person for help but Ra's al Ghul couldn't lie to himself, this man got the job done. "I have a mission for your type of expertise" said the ever calm Ra's al Ghul, "It seems that one of my ninjas have been captured, bring him back to me, and if you can't, terminate him" he said as he walked away from the dojo. He went back to his room in a hurried haste, the job was fairly easy and he didn't think there would be any reason for Wolfsbane to fail him.

The ninja was now waking up in Mount Justice after about five days, the knockout gas didn't last too long but the strain of unlocking a chain made him stay unconscious for the remaining three days, he struggled under the shackles that stuck him to his bed, and he sat up and looked around him. He was in a bed of soft mattresses and the room was fairly styled, then he was visited by the Black Canary, "What do I owe this pleasure" he said, "Please, this is not a pleasure for me or for you" she retorted. "I am here to talk to you about Ra's al Ghul" she stated, "I heard about your exploits from Robin and I must say that you are impressive", "I try" he mentioned not giving anything away "But now, I think I must be LEAVING!" and with that shout, he broke the shackles and threw the sheets up blinding the Leaguer. He jumped over her and sprinted, full speed, towards where he came from, he had no clothes but he was wearing a red shirt and grey sweat pants. He was soon stopped by the appearance of Superboy and a white wolf resting beside, "Where do you think you're going!" screamed Superboy as he connected a massive right punch to Jacob's face sending back and into a wall, the dust cleared and Jacob was kneeling, he ran towards Jacob and threw a punch, the 15 year old dodged the super punch and swept the older teen of his feet and landed a rising spinning heel kick to his face sending him back. The teen kryptonian stood to his feet and jumped towards the Ninja and swung his fist. The ninja ducked kicked Super boy's feet from under him. Before he could do any damage, he was tackled by an oversized Wolf.

He kicked the supersized mutt in the stomach, he ran towards a hatch, which he hoped would lead him outside the mountain. He noticed a keypad, and realized he was not going to get out without bypassing the security system. His eyes turned yellow, and his fingers crackled with electricity. He touched the keypad, and the thing blew up, opening the door.

Sadly the door led into a hallway, so he sprinted down it, trying to find the water exit. His heightened hearing picked up the footsteps of Super Boy, Black Canary, and Wolf following him. The weary ninja noticed a small door. Hoping his density shift would work, he gritted his teeth and ran at it. He went straight, into what looked like the training room. He knew his way from here. Through another door there would be a hatch, and his way out. Jacob ran towards the door, but the sound wave from Black Canary launched him forward and into a wall only to be slammed again by Superboy. The boy hunched forward to catch his breath then a giant clawed hand broke through the wall and grabbed his throat chokingly, the full body emerged and it turned out to be the a man in a grey and black wolf coat with enlarged canines and he was really buff. "Who are you" Jacob managed to wheeze out, "Me, I'm your rescuer but you might call me Wolfsbane, "Oh, what do we have here, some small fry and a…" the man's eyes widened "…a rare white wolf from Siberia", "another coat for my collection. The struggling boy suddenly turned translucent and slipped out of the man's grip, he rolled away from the man and said "I will not be a hero but the enemy of my enemy is my friend and right now we have a common enemy so truce" he said, "Truce" Superboy replied, he nodded and they charged together, the big man smirked as he saw the two teens charge him. "Hah, I am insulted" he said as he grabbed a punch from Superboy and bent his wrist, he threw him straight into a wall, he also grabbed Wolf and threw him straight into Jacob. Wolfsbane went for a punch but Jacob dodged while Superboy snuck from the back, the wolf man, using his enhanced sensing abilities, he dodged a punch from Superboy allowing it to hit Jacob sending him flying back. Wolfsbane grabbed Superboy's outstretched fist and judo-flipped him over sending Superboy flying into Jacob who was just getting up, Black Canary screamed loudly sending Wolfsbane into the hole in the wall. Superboy got up and ran towards the Wolfsbane and landed a right punch then a left and finished with an uppercut that sent him flying back, the ninja jumped into the air then his eyes turned yellow after that he raised his electricity crackling hands and shot a pure yellow lightning bolt that shot right into the man's chest shocking him badly. The shocked man fell, cracking the ground, he slowly but surely got barely unscathed, "Well, I'm done playing around" he said as he ran towards the group, he punched forward catching Jacob in the chest but lucky for Jacob he had already ghosted making the punch go through him allowing Superboy to land a powerful right punch to his chest. Wolfsbane skipped and skidded through many trees, finally settling when he was about fifty meters away, Jacob ran forward with his eyes turned green, he touched the man and with a shout of exertion his hands and the wolf man blew up. Superboy and Black Canary watched from the sidelines in awe as Jacob ducked under a punch and back flipped over a lunging low kick, he slid back and chains came out of his hand and suddenly they went rigid creating a short piercing dagger, he jumped over a kick and slashed the big man's back then he landed in a crouch and turned his body 180 degrees slashing his legs causing him to fall to his knees, Superboy took his chance and landed the most vicious uppercut of his life making Wolfsbane shoot across the air. Wolfsbane stood up again, his wounds healing at an exponential rate and in a matter of seconds they were gone, Superboy suddenly shouted "Use those white things, last night you could neutralize powers", Jacob nodded and willed himself to the white chains and suddenly he saw Wolfsbane in a whole different way,

**WOLFSBANE**

**Powers: Regeneration, Super Strength, Endurance**

**Cause: Genetic alteration**

**Can Neutralize **

Then he looked at Superboy

**SUPERBOY**

**Powers: Super Strength, Partial Invulnerability**

**Cause: Alien/Human hybrid**

**Race: Kryptonian **

**Cannot Neutralize**

He held two white rigid dagger chains and rushed towards Wolfsbane stabbing him in the hand, "Superboy, his powers have been suppressed, get him" he shouted and Superboy rushed at Wolfsbane with an uppercut then he slammed his fist into his gut and then his right cheek sending him spiraling into a waiting Canary who connected a right kick to his spiraling face and another kick to the jaw and a scream sending him back. The giant of a man lay motionless on the floor, he stood up again and rushed at the group with enlarged claws and canines, he slashed left but Jacob ducked and he crackled with electricity and shoulder slammed the man's stomach, shocking him and sending him back, Wolfsbane caught Superboy's punch and punched his face with his giant hand sending him flying. He was now walking towards Black Canary when Wolf jumped at him and he just smacked him away, the man kept on walking even when Black Canary started to scream at her top note which ripped up the ground around the slowed down man. Jacob eyes turned red as he jumped into the air bringing down both his fists into the ground creating a fissure that almost swallowed him up, Wolfsbane jumped back as the fissure reached him and he looked at Jacob with surprise, 'Ra's never said he had strength or any of the powers he has showed' he thought to himself. "Give up, your totally outnumbered" said Jacob, "Oh you honestly think I came alone" Wolfsbane retorted then he snapped his fingers and about 30 ninjas came out of the woods and charged. Jacob dodged a slice from a sword and he kicked the ninja in the stomach sending him down then he jumped over a kick and ducked under another then he swept the one who kicked high and heel kicked the one that kicked low. He jumped and landed a falling spinning kick to a man and swept the other along then spinning vertically, he slapped two in the face and kicked one in the throat he landed and entered a ninjas guard and brought the ninjas head down and his knee up then he spun him around and kicked him into a tree. Meanwhile Black Canary and Wolf faced off against the rest, she screamed and tore down almost half of them, she rushed at the crowd and punched one in the face and whip kicked one into another while Wolf threw a ninja into the one beside him, Canary dodged a kick and slammed her fist into the ninjas groin making him fall in pain, she also slapped a person away and screamed making quick work of the remaining ninjas. Superboy and Wolfsbane were trading blows, Wolfsbane connected a right punch and Superboy retaliated with a left one, Wolfsbane held a punch and grabbed his leg and made for the back breaker until he was kicked back by Jacob. "You alright, man" he said, holding a hand out, "Yeah, but I'll be better once we deck this guy" he said as they both got ready for an assault. An assault they got because Wolfsbane had gone crazy, he slashed downwards but the duo dodged on opposite sides then Jacob ran forward with two rigid yellow chains on his hand. He sliced and cut open the man's chest then Jacob kicked it again sending him stumbling back, Superboy tried to hammer fist him into the ground but the giant caught it and landed a head butt then he spun and threw the Kryptonian away. Wolfsbane caught a punch from Jacob and punched him right in the face causing him to bleed, then Jacob latched on to the wolf man with his chains and he head butted him making him stumbling back enough for Wolf to bite his legs and pull it from under him making him fall. Jacob took the most of it and his eyes turned orange signifying that he had just combined two of his forms and now he was strong and he could control electricity and he punched right then left, right, left but the man grabbed a punch and slammed his right fist into the boy's face sending him away. The wolf man stood up, his wounds healing again, "Huh is that the best you can do" he taunted but Super boy fell for it and came screaming forward. The wolf man slammed his right leg into the Kryptonian's gut sending him skidding back, and then Black Canary rushed forward dodging a kick then ducking under a punch. She came up with a right uppercut that connected with the man's chin but did not do anything but enrage him, he grabbed her hand and sent her flying like a rag doll into the trees. Jacob ran forward again and connected a right punch but did not finish the combo as Wolfsbane hammer fisted his head sending him crumpling to the ground. The kryptonian teen rushed forward and landed a right punch but the man slammed his elbow into Superboy's arm then connected a right hook. The only standing person was Jacob who rushed forward and rolled under a massive right hook, he stood up quickly and flipped over a downwards aimed claw; he stood right in front of a tree and managed to jump back then push himself off avoiding the massive man that broke the tree in half. Wolfsbane rushed at Jacob but he missed time and time again, Jacob back flipped avoiding a right swipe, then he went low and connected a double sweep kick the big man's shin sending him back then he jumped high and tried a right kick but he missed and when he landed on his other leg he pivoted and slammed his left leg into the man's face. The wolf man was getting angry and he landed a clawed hand that sunk into Jacob's chest then he dragged it along bringing up a scream of pain from the throat of the young teen. He wasn't finished yet he slashed again and again until Jacob's chest was bleeding like a fountain, the teen ghosted back and his eyes turned red so he jumped forward and punched knocking the big man hard in the chin probably breaking it. His eyes turned green then he put his hands to the ground and like it was a mine field the ground in front of him exploded ripping up everything and sending the big man up in the air then he jumped in the air again, only for his eyes to turn yellow then he started to turn with his whole body covered in a blanket of electricity creating a super powered electric coated drill that slammed into Wolfsbane's stomach sending him spiraling into the ground bringing up dust and mounting a huge explosion. The dust cleared and there was a knocked unconscious Jacob lying in a crater with a bleeding, burnt but still awake Wolfsbane crouched beside him, the big man's wounds healed but it was slow because of the severity and number of his injuries. Black Canary shouted blowing the wounded opponent into a tree sending splinters everywhere and some into the exposed muscles of the wolf man; he was then joined by Superboy who jumped in the air smashing the man straight into another tree sending more splinters into his body, infecting his body. The assault continued because Superboy was on him again with a right hook followed up with an uppercut then a quick jab sent Wolfsbane spiraling. The wolf man stood up in a stagger and growled lowly, bearing his razor sharp canines, he lunged forward but was met by a newly awaken Jacob who spun in his heels as Wolfsbane jumped, slashing at the big man's chest with his daggers made of yellow chains. The man slid across the ground, smoking and heaving, but he remembered something, he reached into his suit and brought out a flask, he then smirked and poured the liquid from the flask unto his body, it was a bright green and Jacob gasped and murmured "the Lazarus Pit", but Wolfsbane reply was a powerful roar and he lunged forward, Jacob dodged right and managed to land a shin to the man's face but it did only to enrage him and he was on Jacob again, he dodged a right claw and jumped over a deadly slice, a water hammer soon knocked Jacob and Wolfsbane away and standing there was the rest of the Young Justice team.

**CLIFFHANGER**** oh I love doing that but lets see uhm Rate and review because I am very un popular these days so take pity and r&r**


End file.
